The darth and the ship
by DarthNP
Summary: Darth Vader had a task to infiltrate the planet called "Kamus" to search and destroy rebel scum. but what he got is he must be spy as a local admiral and fight an enemy called abyssal fleet. That's not bigger story as he must work with a "Kamusu" the Shipgirl that born to fight abyssal fleet and meet a kamusu that loves Vader, Kashima (fuck no kashima in character database)
1. A planet of ship

**The Darth and the ship ep1**

 **A planet of ship**

He's the darkness. Once a shiny light. Turned dark and destroyed everything he love. And become machine more than man. It's 17 years since order 66 and the end of the jedi. But he still have to hunt down the remnant Jedi and Rebellion that grow stronger. As Ezra and Kanan is still alive, but unknown. He still think there's jedi left. And his old master, that make him become disabled. And have to wear this damn heavy armor. Obi wan kenobi. His sorrow and strength are known in the galaxy. Feared by admiral but cheered by stormtrooper. He live in a long time ago in a galaxy far far away. He was Anakin Skywalker. Now he's Darth Vader.

The day has come. Tarkin communicate with Darth Vader with monitor. Vader is customizing his TIE Advanced.

Tarkin: "Lord Vader. I've your assignment from the emperor."

Darth Vader turn his body toward Monitor. He breath loudly.

Darth Vader: "What's it?"

The mission uploaded into vader's suit program.

\- Dear Darth Vader. This is gonna be a long mission. We found the news that rebel are hidden in one of unknown planet called "Kamus" This planet is dangerous and didn't connect with space. We must spy the rebel before we strike. and don't let the local mens know we're here, Because it might be a risk or join rebel. Although the rebel may try to hidden too. And I sense a disturbance in the force from there. Your mission is infiltrate the locale and destroy the rebels. also you can check out the disturbance in the force there. You must starts the mission in month. -

Darth Vader: "LOL I'd like to start now."

After prepared. Darth Vader enter his fighter and fly to Kamus. All vader have is Medical Equipment, lightsaber, food and blaster pistol. Then TIE advanced Jump into hyperspace.

-5 hours-

Darth Vader and arrive at destination. TIE advanced head to planet. The TIE advanced grate with the atmosphere. Crate the bright light.

However Darth Vader don't know what happened down there. It's nighttime and People started to wish. Especially Admiral with the strange girl.

TIE advanced slow down. Light disappeared. Vader land in the forest.

Darth Vader: "I've got this."

Darth Vader used cloaking device that he received from the Emperor. Then he morph into Admiral. His face is like Anakin Skywalker. Then he received something. The admiral ID card. and He've got language translator. His role has set. He must be the Admiral on this planet.

Darth Vader: "Admiral Vader? Sound like a plan."

Vader must wait until dawn. The Admiral assignment ceremony will start at 9.00 am on this planet. He started meditation.

His mind go past. He saw he's fighting Obi wan,then his leg cut off. He saw padme die, Jedi die and Obi wan said "You're my brother anakin"

Darth Vader: "I hate you!"

Then his mind come back. He's waiting for ceremony. but he did something lame. He shout "I hate you!"

Darth Vader: "After I meditation until morning. I walked into alchemy. But I still think of my anger in the past…"

another admiral see how lame vader is. Meditation for hobby?

The ceremony come. Fleet admiral stand at stage There're about 15 admirals

Fleet Admiral: "Greetings, Admirals. Today is the first days to command the fleet after academy. Now you'll command the fleet"

Vader (Think): " _I have command a lots of fleet. also I killed tons of enemy by myself"_

Fleet Admiral: "But since Abyssal Fleet arrive. human have lost all of controls of the sea.

Vader (Think): " _Is that Rebel scum?"_

Fleet Admiral: "And the things happens. our hopes are up to girls who harbor the spirits of Japanese warships—possessing the ability to don weaponized gear that allows them to harness the powerful souls within themselves. Kanmusu

Vader: (Think) " _What is this planet?! Kanmusu? If their enemy is just rebel scum I can choke them down"_

Soon, Some geared girls walked into stage. They're very cute. Start from loli to bigsized.

Vader (Think): " _Who are these girls?"_

Fleet Admiral: "These are Kanmusu. The ship sprite girl that will destroy Abyssal Fleet."

Girl 1: "Greating, Kashima des...Ufufu"

Girl 2: "Kongou Des!"

Girl 3: "Taihou...des…"

Girl 4: "Shimakze des."

Every shipgirls about 15 ships introduce Thier names. Afterward, Fleet Admiral continue speech

Fleet Admiral: "That's all enough today. soon she will join you as first Kamusu. Let's them decide. Make yourself at home.I leave. I'll come back after they decided

Fleet Admiral leave. Now shipgirls are decide their first admirals.

Kashima: "Ufufu. These admirals have a perfect body"

Taihou: "You're so bitchy…"

Kongou: "I choose this young! No argument!"

Hibiki: "Oni...chan?"

Admiral: "Arrrghhhhh!"

That Admiral has nosebleed

Hibiki: "Oni chan...Are you lolicon?

They choose Admiral by themself. Darth Vader in Admiral Vader breathing. He's the last one. Then the chance come. There's Kashima who is hawing.

Vader: koo...pow

Kashima: Admiral sama. Why you breath so loud…sick?

Vader: Ahhh...Of course I'm

Kashima: And your sound is echo

Vader: You forget? I'm sick

Kashima: But you stand under the sunlight so steady

Vader: Weather never bother me.

Kashima: You're so strong. Ufufu. Do you want me to be your first ship? Ufufu…

There's only one kanmusu now.

Vader: If that so… I choose you Kashima.

Kashima: I'd love to, Admiral Vader.

Fleet Admiral come back.

Fleet Admiral: It seems you're ready for assignment. I'll send you to be stationed now.

Afterward, Admirals move to be stationed. Include Vader. In travelling to destination, Kashima try to passionate Vader.

To be continue


	2. Kashima des!

**The Darth and the ship ep2** **Kashima des!** _**PS.I never played kantai collection before TT**_ "It's over Anakin! I have a high ground." "It seem in your anger. You...killed her" Vader: "NOOOOOOO" Darth Vader woke up at night. His cloaking device isn't working now. But he locked his room. Then he heard someone knock the door. Vader turn on cloaking device. Then he open the door Kashima: "It's me, Kashima. ufufu. Vader: "What's going on?" Kashima: "I'm practicing night battle. But then I heard suffer voice from your room. Bad dream?" Vader: "It is. And it may worse." Kashima: "Ooh...Don't worry, I'll protect you." Vader: "I can protect myself." Kashima: "Can I talk to you tonight?" Vader: "What do you want to talk about?" Kashima: "General Topic. Ufufu" Kashima have a conversation with Vader. About General topic like "Where you born" or "Why you become admiral" or "Family" but Vader never show his secret. Kashima learned that came from somewhere far away. His family died and he become admiral to destroy all Abyssal fleet. Even Vader didn't show his secret and he used cloaking device, but Kashima felt his sorrow and darkness Kashima: Vader sama… why you are so evil Vader: Of course I'm Kashima: Oh! Tomorrow I'll teach you about battles and the base. I have to go now. See you. Ufufu. Next day Vader meet kashima at officer room. Kashima: "Ufufu...Vader. sama, today we'll construct a new ship." Vader: "We need shipyard and Machine to build one ship." Kashima: "Just pay your resources and we'll do it for you however every ship constructed is random. But resource payment affect the randoming too." Vader ask for a ship. Kashima command the cute looking builders. Kashima: "Ufufu… While we're waiting, we'll start the mission that I can do alone." Vader start the mission. It's protect the cargo ship from abyssal fleet. Kashima go on mission. She ask vader to live at office. But Vader doesn't. He live on cargo ship. Then abyssal fleet arrive. Kashima fire her cannon and torpedo. She quickly drown abyssal ship. The other ones arrived. One of it is drone fire the cargo ship. Crew fire the firearms… Vader go hidden behind the ship. The drone drop the bomb...but suddenly it stopped in the air. Crew don't know why, but this action belong to Vader. He use the force. Then he throw the bomb hit one of a drone. Vader control the AA gun while he's commanding Kashima Vader: "Kashima, fire torpedo. Kashima, more ahead." Kashima: "Why the AA sound is so loud? Vader: "My duty" Kashima: "G...Gomenasai!" They continue battle. Vader hit many drone. He want to ignite lightsaber but if he did that he would be detected by rebels. One of kanmusu abyssal girl is attacking cargo ship. But when she saw Vader, she pointed the gun Ugg… She strangled by some kind of force, then she lifted up. Vader reach his hand and his hand is like grasping something. Vader is using the force. Then abyssal girl's throat broke, and she drown. Kashima release torpedo and destroyed abyssal fleet. Then the whale like one arrived, kashima kick it then fire directly until it drown. The cargo ship hit by torpedo, cause engine problem. Vader rush to engine room. Crew: "Admiral, you should at command center!" Crew feel strange at throat Vader: "Leave me fix this" By Vader's engineering, with little advice he can fix surprisingly. Then Vader Starts the engine. It move faster than normal Crew: "Impossible…" Vader: "I can fix everything, even spaceship" The mission continues until cargo ship moved from the zone. Kashima and Vader back to the base. Kashima Learned something. Vader is a professional engineer. But she isn't realize that vader is a force-users, she don't know even the force or spaceship. However Vader see kashima's wound Vader: "Kashima, you hurt" Kashima: "Ufufu… I can repair at repair bay, gonna visit?" Vader: "I can fix everything, Let me see." Kashima: "Ufufu… you don't have to done it by yourself." Vader: "Umm...your engine is damaged and there's water in your leg…" Kashima: "Ufufu...Vader I know you're good at engineering, but let me show something." Kashima lead Vader to repair bay but… a bathing room? Vader: "Why we're here?" Kashima: "This is repair room. If kamusu steep here, we'll be repaired. Admiral, please get out" Vader: "I had a wife…" "You go a path I can't follow!" "It seems in your anger, you killed her." Vader: "No...NOOOOOOOOOOOO" Kashima: "Vader… Would you mind if I say something?" Vader: "No I don't" Kashima: "Is she...died? Vader cry in pain under his cloaked mask Vader: "She's" Suddenly, Kashima hug Vader, Her body is soft especially her breast that lie on his head, Vader felt by force. Kashima: "Vader, Let the past die. kill it, if you have to Vader: "The hate is ny power" Kashima: "But it make you cry...Vader please…" Kashima hold Vader's hand Kashima: "Let me liberate you from hell" Vader: "Thanks...Kashima" Vader hold her hand. Kashima blush. Then Kashima enter repair bay Kashima: I'll be repaired in 3 hours. But you can skip that by send the green bucket. Arigato des~~ Vader: Koo...pow take care of yourself. The day come along and passed. To be continue 


	3. Vader's mechanic skill

**The Darth and the ship ep3**

 **Vader's mechanic skill**

"Fuaaaaa"

Kashima is relaxing in repair bay. She's very happy. And vader is in weaponry warehouse.

Vader: "This planet technology is quite impressive."

Vader watch shipgirl gears with mechanical tools in his hand.

Vader learn from talking with kashima for a while that the "Kamusu" are the spirit of an ww2 ship turn into girl. Mostly Japanese. Armed with battle gear

As young, Vader (Anakin) prefered to do a mechanical engineering. As he built 3CPO and Pod Racing. As Vader, other than meditation or lightsaber practicing or Jedi hunting. He like to customize his TIE advanced. This time Vader's hand is itchy and want to do something (as thai word khun mai khun muae or คันไม้คันมือ) he saw these Kamusu weapon and want to...customize it.

Vader: "Because waiting for new ship is boring. So…"

Vader hold tool in his hand tightly

3 hours later (spongebob cutting scene)

It's nighttime now.

"Fuaaaaaa"

Kashima is repaired but now she wearing School swimsuit. I don't know why but she want to… surprisingly show her body. She head to admiral room

Kashima: "ufufu...Hello in the night!

Kashima don't see vader.

Kashima: huh? Where's Vader sama?

Kashima walk on the pathway. She is scared to be seen by officer. Or guarding soldier like… pak!

She walk into some kind of metal and fall to ground.

?: "Watch your step, madam"

This thing talk in one tone. This thing look like B1 battledroid

Kashima: "Wha! Who are you?"

?: "I'm KK-1 guarding droid. On Master Vader's duty"

Kashima: "Droid? Wait you're Robot!"

KK-1 "I was scavenge and built by Vader…"

Kashima: "Admiral Vader? He should get nobel prize"

KK-1: "I'm only droid here."

Kashima: "Ah...Where's Vader?"

Kashima say in sexy tone and do a sexy pose.

KK-1: "In weaponry room"

KK-1 said normally

Kashima: "Why you don't react to my sexyness… Wait...You're robot…"

Kashima failed

She continue walk on pathway. To weaponry room. Until she's going to open the door.

Koo-Pow!

Kashima: "Wha!"

Only the breath sound. Kashima felt his sorrow. Someone she ever met and has this frightening breath is… Vader

Vader: "Who's there"

Vader still in the normal admiral phase. (And his face is like Anakin)

Kashima: "K….Kashima...nya!"

Kashima is scared like a little kitten.

Vader: "Oh...You cute little kitten"

Kashima: "Please. Don't punish me. I just want to meet you."

Vader: "Back off."

Vader close the door

…

BAM!

Vader: That's a metal door!

Kashima: "Curel…"

Kashima crying while her hand is pushing slide door until it crashed

Kashima: "I just want to surprise you in a Swimwear...Sig"

Vader: "Why you do this?"

Kashima: "I want you to happy. I don't want to replaced by new ship."

Vader: "Kashima…"

Vader's heart is little fulfilled.

Kashima: "Please...don't replace me."

Vader: "I won't"

Kashima: "Huh?"

Vader: "If you failed me heavily. You die. But if you don't, you live. That's my way."

Kashima is crying more than before. But she's proud.

Kashima: "Admiral Sama!"

Kashima hug Vader.

Vader: "Please go away. I don't want you to disturb me."

Kashima: "Disturb what?"

Kashima see a lots of oil and scrap. And a modified Kamusu gear.

Kashima: "What's a meaning of this?"

Vader prepare for force choke but…

Kashima: "Whoaaaa! Sugoi! You should get nobel prize. You modified our weapon!"

Kashima is bright when she see a modified version of Gears.

Vader: "I added boost engine and blaster fire. With auto AA."

Kashima didn't listen to Vader.

Kashima: "Admiral Sama. Why you so genius"

Actually this technology is in space before. Plus Vader is great mechanic and ace pilot.

Vader: "Once I was a great engineer. After abyssal fleet attack. I turned into technician. And soon I will destroy all re… Abyssal fleet scum!"

Kashima: "Vader… what do you fight for?"

Vader: "To obey command and Destroy everything I hate."

Kashima hug Vader from behind

Kashima: "That's not how we fight, Vader sama"

Vader: "What's that mean?"

Kashima: "We didn't fight to destroy what we hate. But we fight to protect what we love."

Vader: "That's not how war work."

Kashima: "But this is how this war work"

Their heart go warm and doki doki. Vader now have a bound with Kashima the kamusu.

Kashima: "ufufu...Vader sama. Tomorrow ship will finished. I want you to take a look for our new members."

Vader: "I want to see how we can take over the sea back."

Kashima: "Also you can protect member by.

Kashima whisper and blow Vader's ear.

Kashima: having S - E - X

Vader: "Don't do this. I had a wife once."

Kashima: "It seem you like to talk about her. Is she beautiful?"

Vader: "She's my angel. But now she gone."

Vader start to suffer and cry.

Vader: "No….no!

He release his sorrow. Luckily he don't let the force destroy anything. If he did that secret would be leaked. But kashima sob vader.

Kashima: "Now I'm your angel. Vader...please Let the past die. Kill it, if you have to"

Vader: "Please… Leave me alone"

Kashima: "I can't let you suffer anymore"

Vader didn't angry, but sad. Kashima stay with Vader all night.

To be continue


End file.
